Unknown Flight
by Unknownflight
Summary: What happens after a world-wide war, when the Earth is barely even habitable? What happens when dragons return?
1. Entry 1

_June 15, 4051_

_The year is 4051. The horrible wars had been on for years. Too long for anyone to remember why we started fighting. These wars have seemed to stop. Thank God. People are keeping to themselves. I've haven't seen a human being for months, beside my own family. I guess you could say things are peaceful._

_But, strange things are happening. Creatures are coming, and I don't think they're happy to see us humans. They're big, lean, stealthy creatures. They seem to be healing the earth. People can't live in some area of the earth. These… creatures seem to be making these areas habitable. They seem to be able to control the elements of the earth._

_I've heard whispers. People seem to be worshipping these creatures. Considering them blessings, gods. But, I've also heard that people are… disappearing without a trace. No one can find them. Some people think it's these "gods". Others seem to think they're just accidents._

_What do I think of all this? I don't know. I don't know who to trust. People don't seem to remember what these creatures are called. I think I do. My family has passed down stories of them for generations. I think they're called… dragons. But, dragons are myths…. Aren't they?_

-Ally

1


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

As the sun set, a single dragon sat gazing at the blood-streaked sky. It sighed, closing its yellow eyes. The walls of the Dragon Palace glittered from the sun. It breathed deeply, taking in the scent of its burned and broken home. As the sun finally slipped beneath the rolling hills, another dragon entered the palace. And another. And another. And trailing behind a large white dragon was a small black one.

"Ahh, Leveria. You've come." The red-orange dragon said softly, not turning around. A blue dragon, named Leveria, narrowed her blue eyes. She slightly bared her teeth, and she slipped into the large clearing.

"Of course I would come," She said, her voice smooth, "Why wouldn't I? This trial can determine our life and death!" As she mentioned death, the small black dragon crouched closer to the floor, and whimpered. Leveria turned around, and snapped at the little one. The large white dragon lowered his head, shushing the smaller one.

As the red dragon started to address Leveria, she turned around, her gaze cold. "Oh stop Feiritan! This dragon needs to be killed! It's not one of us!" She hissed. The little one squeaked in fear, and the white one covered it with his large gray feathered wings. He gazed at Feiritan, sadness in his eyes.

"Oh Nateri…" Feiritan whispered. Nateri picked up the small black dragon, and carried it into the center of the clearing. A slender green and black dragon joined him. Nateri walked over to Feiritan, and spoke in a low voice.

"What are you doing?" Leveria snarled as her sister, Elentei, as she laid down next to the dragon. She simply said, "I'm not going to let him freeze to death." The smaller one gazed up at her, and crawled closer. Elentei smiled.

"I think it deserves it…" Leveria muttered, sitting down. Her sister sighed, and gazed at her with her purple eyes glowing. Leveria glared at Feiritan, her eyes burning with hatred. He turned around, a sad look in his eyes. Leveria stoop up, a triumphant look on her face.

"I've come to a decision." Feiritan said, gazing at everyone. Leveria smirked, "Shall I do the honor?" Nateri shook his head. "We are taking him somewhere. Somewhere that he won't be harmed, but neither will us." He explained. Elentei nodded, and nosed the small dragon to his feet.

"Can you fly, my little one?" She asked gently. He looked at her, his red eyes glowing with curiosity. Elentei flapped her large black wings and she hovered above the ground. He squeaked, and started to flap his own small black wings.

"That right, you're doing fine." Elentei said. Feiritan padded over to Elentei, smiling. The smaller one hovered above the ground, and flapped his wings harder. Eventually, he was eye-level with Elentei. She smiled, but the black dragon yelped, and plummeted to the floor.

"I guess you just need to practice." Feiritan chuckled. He frowned, and lowered his head. "My son…" He whispered his voice thick with grief. Elentei landed next to him, and frowned. Her eyes glimmered with tears.

"Now, honey, climb onto my back." Elentei said, crouching down. Her son climbed on, and curled up between the dip in her shoulder blades. He lifted his head, looking around. Moonlight spilled onto the clearing and sparkled on the wall. He whimpered, and Nateri murmured encouragement.

"Let's go." Feiritan said. He lifted his wings and flew into the air. Elentei followed. Leveria lifted her wings, but Nateri stopped her. She growled, and stalked away. Nateri glanced at the fading figures.

"Travel safely." He whispered.

It was almost dawn when the two had made it to their destination. Elentei folded her wings, and nudged her child awake. He blinked open his red eyes, and yawned. Feiritan smiled and lowered his son to the ground.

"Listen here," He said sternly. The little one looked up, staring into this father's smoldering yellow eyes. "I want you to stay right here. Okay?" He ended the sentence in a whisper. His child squeaked, and he unfolded his wings, soaring into the air. He heard Elentei yelled his name, but he ignored her.

As he flew, he saw a tiny little settlement of human dens. He dived down, and opened his mouth. As he got closer, flames erupted from his muzzle. He heard the humans scream, and he closed his eyes. As the settlement burst into flames, he flew up higher, and back to this family.

Elentei suddenly heard screaming. She grabbed her son and, with some squeaking protests, climbed into the air. In the air, she met Feiritan. She glanced at him, and flew away from the hungry flames. About two miles away, they landed.

"Why would you do that? Especially when this is where we're putting our son!" Elentei screamed, her eyes wild with fear. "I couldn't let the humans know about our son." Feiritan shot back. Finally, the child spoke.

"Mama? Wha… What's going on?" He said quietly. Elentei glared at her mate, and then said, "Nothing dear. Here," She said, picking up her son. She set him down in the crook of a tree.

"Mama, I'm scared." He wailed. "Just sleep. Your father and I need to discuss something." Elentei murmured. Her son nodded, and he closed his eyes. He drifted into sleep.

"Let's go." Feiritan whispered. Elentei nodded, and a tear dropped to the ground. They spiraled into the air, leaving their son behind.


End file.
